Diaper
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "I come up in conversations with a toddler," Reyna states, a small smile gracing her lips. "I see." Fourth in Payson-Nicky-Forever's Jeyna Alphabet Challenge. JEYNA!


**Here is the fourth one-shot for Payson-Nicky-forever's Jeyna Alphabet Challenge. My word was diaper (thanks, Hazel! -_-) and this is what I came up with. I'll make this quick because I have to go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just go ahead and read.**

**P.S. I am Athena daughter of Zeus, your word is at the bottom.**

* * *

**Diaper**

* * *

"But, Jason, I _really _can't work with kids-they don't even like me," Reyna explains, shaking her head. It's Friday night and Jason is trying to get her to get along with the citizens and children of New Rome, starting with the toddler of Jason's foster family who acted as parental figures.

Jason frowns. "I know you're the 'great praetor' and you'll do anything for New Rome and Camp Jupiter, but," he gestures to the replica of Rome, "_they _may not know that. Be honest, you can be pretty scary-looking for little kids."

"Which is why I shouldn't make nice with them," she points out, fixing her braid as she continues to argue with her co-praetor.

"Come on, Rey," the blonde pleads, trying to give her his famous puppy eyes. "Do this for me, please. Jaden will love you." Jason promises.

Reyna crosses her arms. "Why are you so desperate on having me visit Jaden _today_? Why not tomorrow?" She narrows her eyes. "Carly and Ben aren't home, are they?"

The son of Jupiter smiles sheepishly. "They're going out for their sixteenth anniversary and need someone to babysit since Jasmine's going to high school in the 'real world', and Victoria and Thomas are training with Lupa, so they asked me to babysit Jaden for me, and besides, Jaden's been asking me to introduce you to him." When Reyna raises her eyebrows in surprise, the blonde scratches the back of his neck nervously. "You, uh, come up in conversations once in a while."

"I come up in conversations with a toddler," Reyna states, a small smile gracing her lips. "I see."

The male praetor blushes slightly before continuing. "So, will you come with me?" When he sees the frown on her face, Jason clasps his hands together. "Please? Jaden is the nicest and positive three-year-old out there." Jason smiles softly. "Besides, I've got to repay them for 'adopting' me when I showed up thirteen years ago."

Reyna groans. She won't admit it, but one of her weaknesses is the way Jason looks at her with those big blue eyes... "Fine, I'll come with you."

When her co-praetor grins widely and embraces her in a one-armed hug, Reyna can't help but smile as well. "Thank you," he whispers in her ebony hair. "We're going to have so much fun."

The dark-haired girl pulls back and slaps him playfully on the shoulder. "We sure will."

* * *

Okay, so she's not having fun. As soon as the praetors arrived at Jason's foster family's house, Carly and Ben zoomed out of there, waving a quick good-bye and dumping Jaden in Jason's arms. The two leaders have been playing with the little kid for two hours before he began to feel hungry.

"Reyna, can you cook?" Jason calls, tickling a gleeful Jaden. "I'm busy."

The female rolls her eyes. "I can't cook anything other than mac n cheese," she warns, getting up from her spot next to Jason. She's a daughter of war, after all. and cannot be expected to cook five star meals.

"It doesn't matter," Jason shouts, grinning down at Jaden. "Go get the ball, Jad!"

The toddler giggles happily. "Jason! I want ball!"

The blonde laughs. "Then go get it!"

Reyna smiles at the duo before walking out of the living room. Walking into the kitchen, she opens a random cabinets. "Now, where's the macaroni?" she muses, searching the cabinets.

Fifteen cabinets later, the praetor gives up and sighs. _Fine, I'll make chicken_, she thinks to herself. grabbing the meat out of the fridge. She slaps the chicken on the cutting board and cuts them to parts before dumping them into a bowl.

She glares at the chicken. "Seasoning, here I come."

_Back with Jason_

"But Jaasssoooonnnn!" Jaden whines, pouting as he tugs on Jason's finger. "I don't wanna!"

The male praetor shakes his head. "Jaden, you have to," he shudders, "I'm not too excited about it either, but mom said so."

The three-year-old crosses his arms across his chest and looks defiantly at his foster brother. "If I have to, then you have to too," he reasons with Jason seriously.

Jason's eyes widen as he stands up. "No, Jaden. I can't." He may be the slayer of the Trojan sea monster, defeated Krios singlehandedly (ish), and the praetor of Camp Jupiter, but he's scared of _that_.

Jaden stares at Jason with puppy eyes that do more wonders than Jason's. "Pleeaaassseee? I don't want to be the only one," he whispers, grabbing his teddy bear from the playing den and hugging it tightly. "Romans stick together," Jaden says, looking up at his foster brother.

The teen takes a deep breath and gives the little boy a weak smile. "Fine." Jaden giggles with glee as he pulls on Jason's violet t-shirt. The praetor takes Jaden's hand as he leads them out of the living room. "Here we go."

_Back with Reyna_

"What the..." Reyna looks at the seasoned chicken with confusion. She pokes the meat with a fork, scrunching her nose. "Gods, I think put in the wrong seasoning." Staring at the clock, she runs her fingers through her hair. There is no time to redo the seasoning, so she shoves the seasoned meat in the oven, turns it to the correct temperature ( 600°F, right?) before sitting down and waiting for her wonderful (disastrous) meal.

_Twenty minutes later_

**BEEP**

Reyna shoots up from her seat as she rushes to find out the result of her meal. The smoky smell does nothing for her mood. The daughter of Bellona cautiously opens the oven to reveal her creation.

Burnt chicken.

She grimaces as she puts on oven mitts and takes the plate out, eyeing her masterpiece (failure). Reyna takes a fork and stabs the chicken and the top layer turns to ashes. _Wonderful_, she thinks. _What am I going to tell Jason?_

The praetor dumps the chicken in the garbage and throws the mitts in the drawer before peeking out the doorway.

"Holy Jupiter! Jason, what in the name of your father are you wearing?" Reyna exclaims, her eyes bulging from their sockets.

The son of Jupiter chuckles nervously, Jaden laughing cheerfully beside him. "Uh...man pants?"

Reyna's eye twitches. "_Man pants_? Jason," she tries to control her breathing, "you're wearing one of Jaden's _diapers_."

"A man...diaper," Jason says, and Jaden nods happily. "All good male Romans must wear this!" he exclaims, pumping a fist in the air.

Reyna shields her eyes. "Gods, Jason, we might be friends now, but you _really _don't need to scar me for life. Reyna looks down at Jaden, who is still smiling widely. "Jaden, did you ask Jason to wear a diaper with you?"

The three-year-old squirms slightly under the watchful eye of Reyna. "Yes," he answers honestly.

The daughter of Bellona turns her attention to the sheepish Jason, who is covering himself with a blanket. "You have to stop pleasing everyone-there's a fine line between pleasing and silliness."

Jason shrugs. "Eh. It's surprisingly comfortable."

Reyna makes a face. "Riigghhhttt..."

**CLICK**

Both praetors' eyes are wide with surprise and shock as Ben and Carly emerge into the living room. "Jason? Reyna? Jaden?" Carly blinks her eyes at the odd trio. "Jason, why do you have a blanket wrapped around your waist?"

Jaden giggles. "He's wearing a diaper like me!"

Ben raises his eyebrow and Reyna sighs. "I see," Ben says, chuckling.

Carly smiles slyly at the clapping Jaden and the bewildered praetors. "Good luck with him, Reyna," Carly says, picking Jaden up.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asks, confused.

Jason reddens at his foster mother's implication as he shoves Reyna out the door. "See you later!" he shouts over his shoulder, shutting the door after him.

The daughter of Bellona stares at her co-praetor. "Okay?"

Jason scratches the back of his neck. "Nothing." He smiles suddenly. "Thanks for coming with me today," he says, hugging her slightly.

Reyna slowly hugs him back and rests her head on his shoulder. "No problem." She likes having these moments with him-she can be herself with him.

"Jason! Dude, why are you wearing a diaper? That's no way to dress up when you're going out with your girlfriend!" Bobby shouts from his window, attracting most of the residents. From door to door, adults and children emerge out, smiling and laughing at the awkward couple.

Reyna sighs and grabs the towel from Bobby's gleeful hands, handing it to Jason.

Moment over.

* * *

**Hopefully, that was Jayna enough. The ending wasn't what I wanted, but hey, I can imagine Bobby doing that. I've got dancing class in half an hour, so please read and review. Hope there's no horrible grammar mistakes, and is challenge approved. Rules are below from Payson-Nicky-forever:**

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!

** I am Athena daughter of Zeus, your word is...ENEMIES. That's the first word I got from a generator. **

**-DOTE**

**P.S. I don't know what happened with the lines-if everything's in a big blurb, I will fix it as soon as fanfiction cooperates with me. **


End file.
